a rainy day
by 1017kristen377
Summary: a short story i did two years ago. edited the typos but nothing else. warning death. non-yaoi


It was a cold day in Hyrule. The clouds were gray and nobody was in the fields; everyone was indoors for there was going to be a massive storm. I walked around trying to find a place for shelter. I came across a dark mysterious cave, which smelled like a dead animal and was very damp. I was not satisfied with this kind of shelter, but I went in anyway.

The storm was horrible. First, it started drizzling, I thought 'okay that's not that bad,' then it started to pour down rain. The rain went sideways and into the cave I was in. There was a tornado brewing in the distance and I could see it growing closer. My heart was racing then all of a sudden the tornado disappeared, I believe it was the flare dancers whom caused the tornado-hopefully. When that was over I told myself I need to find a real shelter, so I searched in the pouring down of the rain. I was walking when I tripped over something. I laid there in the mud and suddenly my vision blurred and everything turned black.

I woke up soon after and continued to walk around the land of Hyrule. I searched for a nearby place to go and soon came across a town. The place had nobody in the streets; everyone must have been indoors since it was still pouring down. I knocked on a red door. Nobody answered. I knocked of the next wooden door. A little girl with pink hair answered. "Hullo mister!" she said in a squeaky cute little baby voice. "Hello, what's your name?" I bent down next to her and looked her in the eyes. "My name is Kerrie!" she squeaked, "what's your mister?" "My name is Link," I said to her in a proud voice. "WOW! So you're the hero of time!" Kitty said squealing. "Yes, are your parent's home?" I asked. "Oh yes they are Link! Come in please!" Kerrie ran inside, I followed behind-walking.

"Hello!" I yelled. "Oh if you call their names they might hear you!" Kerrie said, "there names are mommy and daddy!" I shrugged; I never used those words before in my entire life. "Mommy, Daddy!" I yelled embarrassed of the fact that an 18 year old boy would be saying little kid words. "Mommy and Daddy aren't responding! I wonder if they are sleeping!" Kerrie ran over to the long set of steps at the end of the hallway. "Let's go see Link!" She ran upstairs, I followed. "Mommy Daddy, are you home?" she yelled and raced inside her parent's bedroom. "There's no one in here!" she yelled, "oh! I know they must be at the grave yard! They always go there!" 'The grave yard' I wondered.

Kerrie ran down the steps and outside in the pouring rain. She ran behind the church and into the grave yard. Next to a small tomb were an older woman, and a very old white haired man. They looked sad as they bent down next to the grave and placed a rose there. "Hey my favorite flowers are roses!" Kitty squeaked, "And they are my parents!" Kitty ran over to them. I stayed behind until they were one. They walked away crying as I came over there. My heart sunk when I read the words on the tomb which the rose was placed in front of

Here Lays Kerrie Carner

1555-1559

Rip

I looked over at kitty "what's your last name kitty? " I asked my heart racing hoping she will not say Carner, "Carner…why?" she looked sad. "Kerrie…did you die?" I asked and backed away from the 4 year old dead girl. She stood there looking down. Only we dead can see each other…Link" She walked away in the fog.

I ran back as fast as I could to the spot were blacked out in the grass. No wonder nobody answered the door when I knocked…everyone was in this spot. My heart sank. Questions raced in my head. When I finally saw Zelda, the princes of Hyrule…here, I was even more terrified. "Zelda, Zelda!" I yelled and waved my arms in the princess's face. She did not hear me. She did not see me. "What happened?" she asked an old lady. "I found him on the ground. There was blood everywhere! I hear he was attacked by a creature!" the old lady looked at the messy gory body that lay on the ground of Hyrule. Passed all the people to see who it was. When I finally looked down I screamed even thought no one could hear me. There in the bloody puddle, laid the body of the hero of time, me. I yelled into the dark rainy sky.


End file.
